Tenfold
by SunsetSovereign
Summary: Everything seemed to be going great for Yoko, that is untill her entire world was shattered. Only one thing could snap her out of her depression, but is it really possible for her to get it? M is for leMon...haha
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So originally this was going to be a one shot story. But, considering that I'm Irish, I like to tell stories. My quick little one shot rapidly became a 12 page short story so instead of uploading one extremely long chapter, I'm breaking it up. Hope you like it!

"_I'll repay that….I'll repay that ten times over"_

"_Couldn't you have phrased that more romantically?"_

The truth was she didn't care one bit. She had liked him since they introduced each other, sitting atop Lagann. Every time she looked at him, she felt her heart jump in excitement. Every time. It was all new and confusing to her. She had never felt this way before about anything, which is why she had tried to cover it up with their bantering.

When he had asked her to watch his back in battle she realized that his teasing was no different than hers, a mask of his true feelings. She felt…honored at his request. It was then that her feelings for him were assured.

"Now, let's get out there and raise some hell!" he said with confidence, dramatically moving his tattered cape.

_Yeah, _she thought, with a sense of pride welling within her,_ give 'em hell. _

All of this was rushing through her mind as she watched him collapse within Gurren. Hot tears streamed down her face as she heard him utter the words "Later bro," over the comm system. It had been a rollercoaster of emotions up to this point. He had almost died. Gurren was stabbed and blown up, then he surprised them all by mustering up the stamina to obliterate Thymilph. But now…now he-

No! she wasn't going to think like that. He would make it. He just had to. H-he couldn't leave without repaying their kiss like he promised.

Simon went right away to check on him. The entire team stood motionless, waiting for an answer. Time seemed to have stopped and everyone was holding their breaths, until…Simon's screams of anguish snapped them back to reality.

She couldn't believe it. How could this have happened. Just a moment ago he was screaming with such valor as he slammed the giga-drill into that damn beastman. Her head was spinning. She felt so heavy, as if the sky was falling upon her and the pressure was pushing her further into depression.


	2. Chapter 2

Rain had begun to fall. First, a few drops, then a steady, dismal downpour. It sustained through the night. She sat at the edge of the forest area where they had camped out, isolated from the rest of the team. That's how she felt. Alone. Even though there were many people with her, she felt like there was nothing else left. Her entire world, her hope for something better, had been violently ripped from her.

Her night was dreadful. She got no sleep, her throat was sore from continually crying, and she was suffering from wicked illusions of his return. At this point, she wasn't sure what was real and what was a deception of her mind. No matter how desperately she tried, she couldn't find any joy. Thinking of their kiss just brought her mind right back to the disappointment of what truly was.

_Why?_ she thought angrily. _Why the hell did he let go? Wasn't I good enough to hang on for? Didn't he mean what he said?_

She punched the muddy earth and cried some more, her voice hoarse from all the crying previous.

Light was slowly filling the area. The rain had gradually let up as dawn arrived. She lay on the cold, dank ground, her body exhausted from shock and sadness. The pressure more prominent than ever. She toyed with the idea of never getting up, just laying here for the world to do whatever. At one point, she thought she heard footsteps coming closer. They sounded shuffling, inconsistent, and like flip flops, but who was she kidding. It was probably just another one of the grotesque disillusions she had been experiencing. Why give into the disappointment.

"This is ridiculous." she groaned out loud, when the sound of the footsteps had ceased.

"Come on now. It's time you get up." She heard a voice say.

"What's the point?" she grumbled, not moving from her spot. "Just when I found meaning in my life, I was stripped of it."

"I really think you should get up."


	3. Chapter 3

Irritated, she arduously pulled herself to her hands and knees and froze at what she saw. Before her eyes, were a pair of feet, but not just any feet, they were wearing flip flops. She brought her eyes up a bit further. The hem of long black pants was now in her vision. Her heartbeat quickened. Bringing her gaze up even further, she saw the ends of a white belt, then a hand. A big, strong looking hand, that was callused from hard labor, and it was open.

She placed her petite hand inside the hand before her and it pulled her to her feet. What she saw next, caused her heart to skip a beat; more like 5 beats. It was his face, bloodied, but still smiling that cocky smile that had always given her butterflies.

Her body went stiff, her eyes widened. Was this another illusion? His hand felt so warm this time, not like any of the others. And, she could actually feel his presence. _Please, don't let this be another cruel nightmare._

Just then, he pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. She could feel the beat of his heart surge with hers, strong and very much alive.

"Kamina…how…how did you…" tears of happiness and relief pouring over her cheeks.

"Just who the hell do you think I am, Yoko? I would never leave a promise unfulfilled." His voice got a little softer as he whispered in her ear. "Especially a promise to you."

Yoko stood, still in shock, in his arms. She examined his beaten body. It was bloody, and there was a huge gash on the left side of his torso. As she pulled away to get a better look, she noticed that some of the blood had rubbed onto her body. This seemed to be the kick that she needed. It made her realize that this was real, it was really happening. Kamina's blood wouldn't have rubbed onto her in a dream.

Suddenly, she looked into his eyes and slapped his right arm. "You big jerk! Do you realize how devastated everyone is over your supposed death? Especially me, after what you promised."

Kamina chuckled weakly and pulled Yoko into another tight embrace. "I'm sorry. I truly am. I guess I'll have to make it up to you somehow."

This caused Yoko to blush fiercely. "Yeah, well don't you ever let it happen again. Got it? Lets go tell everyone that you're alive and get your wounds dressed."


	4. Chapter 4

The mood in the camp was somber. Everyone was just sitting around, sharing the grief of this huge loss. There was a small fire going, around which sat Leron, Kittan, and Dayakka. Fog had begun to accumulate due to the rain and the humidity. The light of early morning made it possible to make out shapes of surrounding objects through the fog.

Leron looked into the fog an noticed something was getting closer. When he focused more, he could tell it was Yoko. "Oh my." he sighed. "Here comes our broken little princess. I hope she's ok."

"Yeah," Dayakka replied "She's been out all night.

"Hey!" shouted Kittan "There is something behind her."

The something stopped, as Yoko emerged from the fog. "Good morning everyone." she greeted.

"Well, don't you sound chipper." Leron replied looking her up and down. "And you're a mess too."

"Every one come out here. There's something I need to tell you."

She waited for everyone to come out of their tents and gather around the fire. Everyone did, except for Simon. Yoko went to his tent and pulled back the canvas. "Simon, you should come out here. There is something really important I need to tell everyone."

Simon just lay in his tent, curled up in the fetal position. Yoko asked again, which irritated him. "What could be so important?" he growled. "Huh? Nothing matters anymore. There's nothing!"

"I think what I have to say will change your mind. Just trust me." Yoko left and returned to the campfire. She, along with every member of Team Di-Gurren, waited in silence and expectation. Simon didn't show. The group was getting anxious.

"Come on Yoko." Kittan yelled. "Just tell us already."

"Fine. Everyone, I want you to meet someone." The figure that was behind Yoko emerged from the fog. Each person of Team Di-Gurren stood silently in disbelief, until the figure broke the silence.

"Hey everyone. Did ya miss me?"


	5. Chapter 5

This was real. This was really happening. The entire team began cheering and ran around Kamina, overjoyed at his presence. Kamina looked around and didn't see his little bro. He looked up at Yoko, who pointed towards Simon's tent. Kamina made his way to the tent with Yoko. She pulled back the canvas once more.

"Simon. I really think you should come out."

"There's no point. Just leave me alone."

Kamina walked into the tent and sat down on the ground behind Simon. "Lets see you grit those teeth blood brother." Then he punched Simon hard in the arm. As hard as he could considering how wounded he was.

Simon sat up, quickly turned around, and came face to face with his big bro. Like everyone else today, he was in shock and didn't know what to do. "I'm sorry I worried you bro. I really thought it was the end for me. I guess my body just needed to rest for a while."

"This is…I don't…How?"

"Come on bro. Buck up! Lets get moving towards a brighter tomorrow. And now we can kick that spiral king's ass together!"

Simon let out a small chuckle, more in disbelief that he was once again talking to Kamina. Both Yoko and Kamina assured him that this was not a dream or a trick, and he finally started to be himself once more. He jumped on Kamina and hugged him tightly whispering under his breath never to leave him like that again.

Although he was trying to be strong, Kamina let out a yelp from the wound in his side. Simon was squeezing him just a bit too hard and it was hurting.

"Ok you two." Yoko entered the tent. "Kamina, we need to get your wounds tended to. Come with me. Simon, why don't you go celebrate with everyone out by the fire?" Simon agreed and left the tent, leaving Yoko and Kamina alone.


	6. Chapter 6: Final

A/N: Wow this chapter turned out way longer than I expected it to. Sorry it took so long. This is the final chapter of Tenfold. Please let me know what you thought of it. Your comments are greatly appreciated and welcomed!

Yoko took Kamina to the tent the black sisters had set up for medical care. They sat down on the ground together. Kamina unfastened his cape and laid it flat on the ground next to him while Yoko dipped a cloth in a small basin of warm water and began cleaning his wounds gently. Her touch was so tender and loving. It brought Kamina such comfort.

She moved from his face, slowly down his neck. Gingerly, she began to clean around the gash in his side. Yoko couldn't help but marvel at how he survived such a terrible wound. She felt so lucky to be sitting here with him. Quite frankly, she never imagined that this would be possible again, but here he was. Here they were, together, with no one else around.

All this thinking caused her to unconsciously stop cleaning. She was staring at the gash still in thought when Kamina spoke. "Uhh…Yoko?"

"Right, sorry. I was just thinking about how lucky you are." she blushed. "And how lucky I am."

"Hey, come here." Kamina put a hand under Yoko's chin and pulled her lips to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave in to the kiss. It was overwhelming. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as she brought herself closer to him.

Kamina let out a shout of pain and they both looked down. "I need to get this wrapped before we do anything else Kamina."

"Right."

She finished sponging him off and dressed the injury in bandages. As Yoko was cleaning up the bloody rags and water basin, Kamina laid back on the ground and watched her. Damn, she had a fine ass. And those beautiful mountains he has seen before. He wanted, no, he needed to see them again. He called for Yoko to come next to him.

When she was close enough, Kamina pulled her down on top of him and kissed her deeply once more. He laced one hand through her hair while the other roamed the terrain of her body. Then, he freed her of her top. Her breasts bounded free and jiggled against Kamina's chest, to which he was delighted.

Yoko could feel her cheeks and her ears growing hotter. Her heart was beating crazily. The kiss they had shared before the battle had been her first, so everything happening was new to her. Somehow, though, it felt so right, so natural.

Kamina grabbed a handful of Yoko's ass, bringing forth from her a delighted moan. He then proceeded to gently part Yoko's lips with his tongue. Softly, touched his tongue to hers, then pulled back, looking over her beautiful face. Smoothly, Kamina wrapped a hand around her waist and laid Yoko on her back on top of his cape. He straddled her body and dipped his head down and kissed her bare stomach.

He planted kiss after soft kiss on her stomach before an impulse hit him. He wanted to taste her. Kamina stuck out his tongue and licked the soft skin beneath him. Yoko let out a surprised squeal, causing energy to surge through him like never before. He kissed his way up her body and to her mouth once more before speaking.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Ready…for what?"

"I want to start repaying that kiss."

"Oh." Yoko thought her heart was going to burst right out of her chest. She was excited, but she was also nervous. Like the kiss, she had never done anything like this before. She had never had…sex.

It must have shown in her face, because Kamina could tell that she was nervous. He was nervous as well. Sex was also a foreign territory for him. Women had never interested him in Gihad village. They were all plain and uninteresting. Plus, his main concern back then was getting the hell out of that pit. There was no one like Yoko. She was tough, brave, had a great body, and damn could she handle her own with that sniper rifle. He looked down, lovingly at her and smiled.

"To tell you the truth, I'm nervous too."

"You? The mighty Kamina, nervous? I never thought that was possible." They both chuckled, easing the tension. Yoko returned his smile. "Ok. I'm ready now. But this is my first time, so be gentle."

"Don't worry. I've never done this before either."

For a moment, the two simply stared into each other's eyes, just soaking in this time before they took such a big step together. Silently, Kamina undid Yoko's belt and stripped everything from her lower half in one languid movement. It was as if he were hypnotized, because he couldn't stop staring at Yoko's exposed bottom half. It was beautiful, inviting. He couldn't wait to explore it.

All this intense staring was making Yoko nervous again. Was something wrong? She never had anything to compare herself to so maybe something about her wasn't normal. Examining his face, she tried to decode his gaze. It was a different look in his eye.

Judgment? No, hunger. She felt a bit less uncomfortable now realizing his intent.

Yoko playfully kicked Kamina's knee. "Are you just going to stare at me all day?" That cocky grin that got her going appeared across his face. He leaned down to kiss her sweetly. It made her head feel like it was swirling around, even though it was stationary. When she recovered, Yoko took this opportunity to untie Kamina's belt and slip down his pants.

Little did she know that he was already very hard, so it was quite a surprise when his manhood sprang forth and lightly tapped between her legs. Yoko let out a short gasp of shock as she peered down over her breasts. When she saw him, all of him, exposed, it caused her face to go red. She could feel her ears getting hot and heart hammering against her chest for the thousandth time. And now there was a new pounding, between her legs. What was happening to her?

Kamina playfully mocked "Are you just gonna stare at me all day?"

Yoko teasingly slapped his arm. "Shut up. Just kiss me."

He did as he was instructed, after making sure he was lined up for what was going to happen next. Yoko grabbed Kamina's shoulders to brace herself. She wasn't sure what to expect, but she had only ever heard that this was going to hurt.

Slowly, Kamina pushed himself inside of her, taking care to be gentle like she had asked. When it seemed like she was alright, he went a little farther. Still, Yoko displayed no signs of discomfort, so Kamina pushed on, even further. He was now filling her completely. To their surprise, there was no pain, no yelling, and no tears.

For a moment, Kamina didn't move. He just stared down at Yoko, making deep eye contact. He couldn't believe how great she felt around him, and he wasn't even moving yet. Yoko returned his intense gaze, despite how nervous it was making her. She felt safe with him, but within that gaze, there was a look like she had never seen from him before. She was ready to find out what it was.

Slowly, and without a word, Kamina began to move. A tingly sensation ran through Yoko's body with each move Kamina made. After a few times of moving in and out slowly, he picked up the pace. Yoko couldn't hold back any longer and she let out a long moan of pleasure. This sensation was over taking her and she was losing herself quickly.

Yoko squeezed Kamina's shoulders, bringing him down to her. She felt the light sheen of sweat from his neck against her cheek. It was so hot in that tent. Any hotter and she was sure they would burst into flames.

Suddenly, Yoko felt a fluttering feeling in her chest. It then, began to move down to her stomach and back up again. She could hear her heart pounding violently in her ears and he breasts were tingling. Her breath quickened and hitched the more Kamina thrust into her. The intensity was pushing her to the brink, to her end. After letting out a few small moans, the floodgates opened up. Yoko screamed at the waves of ecstasy that were now rushing through her body as she clung to Kamina. Her body was acting on its own now, shaking and bucking beneath him.

All the noise and moving Yoko was doing delighted Kamina. He felt himself becoming even harder and grunted. Out of primal instinct, he grabbed her hip hard then, picked up his speed. He thrust faster and faster until he could feel it. He was going to cum. With three final hard thrusts, Kamina emptied himself into Yoko. He fell forward, his mouth at her ear. Riding the last wave of pleasure, he spoke her name tenderly.

Normally, Kamina would have been able to keep himself up, but his weakened state caused him to collapse on top of Yoko. Both let out an "Oof." Kamina rolled over onto his back and inhaled deeply. "That was great." He said, almost dreamily.

"Yeah." Yoko replied. Her thoughts felt a little hazy. "It really was."

The two new lovers savored each other's presence, in their dreamy state. Kamina grabbed Yoko and nearly crushed her into his chest. He gently removed his cape from beneath them and wrapped it around their naked bodies. "I'm exhausted." Kamina sighed.

"You should rest. You've been through a lot."

"Stay with me Yoko."

There was a brief moment of hesitation. After all, it was morning and the entire crew was just outside the tent. But, any ill feelings she had melted away when Kamina pressed his lips to her cheek.

"I love you." He whispered "My little pit chick."

Yoko smiled endearingly. How could she say no to that? Everyone would just have to wait for them. She nestled herself into Kamina's strong embrace and they drifted off to sleep, regaining their strength. For whatever was to happen in the future, they would go through it, together.


End file.
